Nice Knowing You
by The Meaning Of Haste
Summary: Hermione is leaving and wont go with out telling him something shes been hiding for a long time. SSHG.


Nice Knowing You 

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters they're J.K. Rowling's and the song is 'Nice' from the musical Lucky Stiff. (which is a bloody brilliant musical!)

A/N: yes this is HG/SS you have been thoroughly warned so please don't bother getting mad at me. Your flames will only make me laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mr. Ronald Weasley."

A cheer went through the large crowd gathered outside on the grounds of Hogwarts as the redhead got up and walked across a large stage. After shaking hands with his head of house and Dumbledore he gave a thumbs up to his family and friends receiving good-natured whistles and catcalls from his brothers and friends. Hermione and Harry laughed quietly to them selves while waiting for their own turn.

"Mr. Harry Potter."

The roar was almost deafening as Harry smiled and walked across the stage. Dumbledore gave him a wink while shaking his hand. The other teachers gave warm smiles with the exception of a surly looking Severus Snape. Harry gave him a nod, which was returned out of politeness.

"Miss Hermione Granger."

The cheering was not at the level it had been at for either boys but it was still overly respectable. McGonnagall shook her hand with tears welling in her eyes. "Good job dear. I hope you'll come back and visit us, if you don't decide to teach." Hermione smiled and moved on. When she reached the end of the stage she paused and smiled at her potions master.

"Thank you sir," she whispered.

Severus bowed his head, "It was not as terrible once the rest of the trio left. Good luck Miss Granger, and goodbye."

Hermione's smile stayed on her face but a tear trailed down her cheek as she walked off. She hated the idea of leaving the place that had become home to her, and that she would have to leave her friends. But she couldn't stand the thought of not waking up and going to breakfast every morning and seeing the face of the man she had grown to love and respect.

_As long as its goodbye and knowing this is it,_

_I have a little something to admit._

_It was_

_Nice fighting you, nice hating you_

_Nice knowing I was aggravating you._

_Amazing, but true. _

_It was nice_

The ball was extravagant and one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. Hermione walked into the Great Hall clad in a lilac dress. Her hair was done elegantly, the result of hours of work and fuss, and she silently promised herself to never try to pin her hair up like that ever again. She went to join Harry and Ron who were sitting happily at a table with their dates. Harry was sitting by Ginny, who was only there because she had been invited and Ron was sitting happily by Lavender. Sitting down next to Ginny she began to feel like the odd one out. The tables were set for couples and on her other side was an empty chair.

Soft music started up and her friend slowly made their way away from the table and on to the dance floor. She picked at the remains of her dinner, wishing she had a book, or at least some one to talk to. As she watched her friends twirl around she felt a hand on her shoulder. Spinning around she came face to face with Malfoy. "Well, well the poor mudblood is all alone. A pity, you're looking, decent, tonight." He eyed her up and down leaving her feeling all to aware that her neckline was low and the thin straps showed off her shoulders.

"Mr. Malfoy, Granger is not a steak and you are not physically a dog," a silky voice drawled. Hermione was greeted with the much welcome sight of Severus Snape. "5 points off for inappropriate language and 10 point from Slytherin for drooling."

Hermione laughed at this and watched Draco slink away. "Thank you sir," she said, still laughing. He did not reply to her, he was to busy thinking. Her laugh was perfect, heavenly to his ears and her skin looked as smooth as silk. He couldn't help but think about just how beautiful and mature she had become over the years. He wasn't sure how he had missed it before. When he thought of how it would be to kiss her though he had to stop. 'I can not and will not think that way about a student!' He thought furious with himself. "Ah, but she's no longer your student,' a voice inside him hissed gleefully. 'Go on, kiss her, she'll be leaving in a few hours anyway. It's not going to make her leaving any harder on you,' it continued.

"Um professor, are you okay?" Hermione asked softly. She was beginning to become aware of just how revealing her dress was. But instead of being embarrassed by him looking at her, like she had with Malfoy, she was happy. The man of her dreams had finally noticed her, if only for a moment.

He snapped back from his thoughts. "Yes Miss Granger. I'm fine. Would you…. like to take a short walk out side with me?" He asked cautiously.

"First off Severus, I'm no longer Miss Granger. I am Hermione, and I would love to."

_You were impossible,_

_Unbearable,_

_My nerves were almost un-repairable._

_But now that it's through,_

It was nice 

They walked in silence out in the large garden that had been made for the occasion. Finally summoning up all of her courage Hermione decided it was time to tell him everything. "Severus, can I talk to you? You must promise to not interrupt me though."

"Alright Hermione," he said sitting down on a stone bench.

Hermione paced in front of him. "Well as you probably know in my first three years of school we hated you. Harry, Ron and I, I mean. They always did seem to loathe you more than I did, not quite sure why to this day. It's like, their little secret or something. Anyway, towards fourth year I began to notice you were not quite as evil as you made out to be. I mean, you do seem to enjoy torturing us some and maybe you took strictness to a higher level, but that's not really the point. What I'm trying to say is that through out fourth year I began to see you as slightly human. In our fifth year, when I saw what you did for the Order I was amazed that you could be so committed to keeping the wizarding world safe from Voldemort. Even Harry and Ron noticed how much you did and I think we all respect you now. And well, I guess that you could say that over the years I… oh what does Lavender always call it... Oh yes, I developed a crush on you. I was terrified to tell you earlier but now that I'm leaving tomorrow morning, o what the hell, I love you," Hermione to a careful glance at the man sitting on the bench. Severus was shocked. He was not expecting anything of that sort, when she said she wanted to talk to him. He was lost for words as to what to say to the quiet woman in front of him.

From now on I'll have no one to ruin my day A view won't be a view without you in my way 

_And no sleepless nights,_

_No heart attacks,_

_No need to bring along your battleaxe_

_No way I would do this twice,_

_but once, just once,_

_it was nice_

'_Tell her you love her back you great dolt. You know that you do, you might as well tell her instead of living a lie. '_

Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes and turned back for the castle. She ran as fast as her heels would let her. '_Go you bloody fool!_' Severus' mind screamed at him. Getting up he ran after her. As he wasn't in heels he could run much faster than she could and soon caught up to her. Standing in front of her he blocked her path.

"Move! Just let me go and you can forget all about me!" She cried.

"No," he said not sure how to say all he wanted.

He did not have a chance to finish his thought before she kicked off her shoes and ran away from him towards the lake. She tripped over her long dress and fell beside a large weeping willow. She curled up, leaning against the tree, and let her tears fall freely. As they slowed she rested her head on her knees and began convincing herself that she didn't need him. But as she watched him walk up slowly she knew it was all in vain.

He knelt down in front of her and frowned when she buried her face in the fabric of her dress to avoid him. "Hermione, look at me!" He said softly. She ignored him to the best of her ability. "Hermione look at me!" He said sternly, putting two fingers under her chin and tilting it up. She avoided his eyes by looking down at her dress. "Hermione, just please look at me for a moment!" He said desperately. She looked up timidly and amber eyes met onyx.

"What do you want?" She asked, her voice still wavering slightly.

His mind raced with replies to her question before he settled on one. Leaning forward he placed a small kiss on her lips.

Hermione smirked lightly as he pulled away. "So what do you want?" she asked slyly.

A small pulled at the corners of his mouth and he leaned forward and placed another small kiss on her lips. This time when he tried to pull away she wrapped her arms around his neck holding him there. The kiss deepened, turning passionate before they broke away for air. His face was mere inches from hers as she smiled widely. "I'm guessing you don't hate me then."

He chuckled slightly. "Hermione, I could never hate you, Potter and Weasley maybe, but never you." She glared lightly at him but the smile never left her eyes.

"I love you Severus," she said softly, as if making sure this wasn't a dream.

"I know. I love you too Hermione. But for now we must go, your friends will be looking for you."

Hermione smiled, knowing he was right. Harry and Ron must have noticed her absence by now. They walked up to the castle in a comfortable silence. When they got to the stairs they shared a last kiss. "You know that tomorrow, you are leaving and we may never see each other again," Snape said quietly.

Hermione nodded sadly. "Yes, I know. I hate it but I know. But don't worry, I will come back to visit you."

Severus let a small smile graze his lips for a moment before opening the door. "Good bye Hermione."

_From now on I'll have no one to ruin my day_

A view won't be a view without you in my way 

As the trio of friends walked out of the large oak doors and to the carriages they were silent, all reflecting on what they were going to do with their lives. As they loaded in Hermione glanced out again at the castle. A man with swirling black robes stood on the top step, watching the graduates leave.

_So nice knowing you, nice meeting you_

_Nice knowing there'll be no repeating you_

_And won't life be paradise,_

So sane and calm, and plain, and much too nice 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FIN

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: thank you for reading my story. Not sure how great it is but its my first attempt at HG/SS. Please review!


End file.
